hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
United Nations Star ☆
United Nations Star ☆ is the ending theme song for the game Gakuen Hetalia Portable (PSP). It is sung by Katsuyuki Konishi as America, Noriaki Sugiyama as England, Masaya Onosaka as France, Yasuhiro Takato as Russia and Yuki Kaida as China. Lyrics Kanji= みんな: 集まっちゃえば☆連合　バラバラだって☆連 アメリカ: ｢やる時はやるぞー!!!｣ みんな: 勢いにまかせて イギリス: Ah- イギリスとフランス: Ah- イギリス、フランス、中国: Ah- イギリス、フランス、中国、ロシア: Ah- アメリカ: ドゥルッフー!!! フランス: エッフェル塔から ma sherie, Bonjour 中国: 黄砂に吹かれて大家好 ロシア: 君はマトリョーシカ？　Здравствуйте アメリカ: ｢ここはHelloだろ―――！｣ イギリス: ｢クイーンズイングリッシュで発音しろよ！｣ アメリカ: ｢なんだとー！英語と言えばアメリカ英語だなんだぞ！？｣ イギリス: いつでも紳士的な俺だ 中国: 人口 ロシア: 面積 中国: 一番ある/'ロシア:' なんだ (フランス: ｢野暮はすぐでしゃばる　芸術とか、分かってる？｣) アメリカ: 俺が世界で！世界が俺さ☆！ (英仏がなんか呆れた感じで言ってる。) アメリカ: ｢まあまあみんな！言いたいことはこの際おいといて、 たまには音楽で語り合ってみるのもいいんじゃないか？ どうだ？斬新だろ？ うん、我ながらNICE IDEA! 流石俺！ よし!!!サビいくぞ―――！！｣ みんな: 集まっちゃえば☆連合　　バラバラだって☆連合 とりあえずは☆連合　腹をさぐりあって うわべだけは融合☆　競演して友好？ たまには皆で協調　ゆるぎない絆 フランス: ｢・・・なぁんて、あるわけないだろー？ったく・・｣ イギリス: ｢ない｣ ロシア: ｢だよねー｣ アメリカ: ｢全ては俺のため！！！｣ アメリカ: ジャンクなソースがエネルギー 中国: 食は私に｢任せるある！｣ イギリス: ｢まあ・・・その、あれだ・・・｣ ロシア: ｢うふふふ｣ アメリカ: ｢ハンバーガー食べてー元気だせって！｣ イギリス: ｢でるか！！！！｣ フランス: まあまあ、みなさん　食については一旦おいといて みんな: 手と手を取り合って アメリカ: ｢ひいては、俺のためだろー！｣ イギリス: ｢ぉおおおいぃい！｣ フランス: ｢おいおい・・・｣ みんな: いつも通り☆集合　不満だって☆集合 とりあえずは集合☆　本日の議題は？ もしかして☆友情　それなりに上々？ 中国: ｢実際は不協和音もいいとこある｣ アメリカ: ｢そーかぁー？ んー　まあ細かいことは気にすんなって☆｣ イギリス: ｢大体さー　なんでお前がメインボーカルなんだよ｣ アメリカ: ｢そりゃーＨＥＲＯの宿命っていうか　君なんかにまかせらんないっていうか　世界が俺を求めてるんだよね！｣ イギリス: ｢あ――！だー!!!もう黙れッ！｣ フランス: ｢おいおい・・・そこのお二人さん、 俺のソロを邪魔しないでくれよ？｣ 中国: ｢我のドラと太鼓が要あるよ！ みんなわかてないあるねー｣ ロシア: ｢うふふふ・・・君もね。｣ みんな: 集まっちゃえば☆連合　バラバラだって☆連合 とりあえずは☆連合　腹を探りあって うわべだけは融合☆　競演して友好？ 中国: ｢なんだかんだ・・・意外と我たちうまくいってるあるね｣ みんな: 頼りになる仲間 ロシア: ｢本当にそうかなぁ？｣ アメリカ: ｢俺こそNO.1!!!!｣ フランス: ｢結局そこかよ！｣ イギリス: ｢ばーか！ばーか！｣ ロシア: ｢やっぱりね　うふっ｣ 中国: ｢結局こうなるあるね・・・｣ アメリカ: ｢ＨＡ－！ＨＡＨＡＨＡＨＡ！｣ |-| Romaji= Min'na: Atsumae chae ba ☆ rengou! Barabara datte ☆ rengou! Amerika: "Yaru toki ha, yaru zo!!!" Min'na: Ikioi ni makasete! Igirisu: Ah- Igirisu to Furansu: Ah- Igirisu, Furansu, Chuugoku: Ah- Igirisu, Furansu, Chuuugoku & Russia: Ah- Amerika: "Duruffu ~!!!" Furansu: Efferu tou kara Ma cherie, bonjour! Chuugoku: Kousa ni fuka re te Dàjiā hǎo~! Roshia: Kimi ha Matroyoshika? Здравствуйте (Zudorasutoviche) Amerika: "Koko ha Hello daro ~!" Igirisu: "Queen's English de hatsuon shito yo!" Amerika: "Nandato!!! Eigo to ie ba Amerika eigo da nanda zo!?" Igirisu: Itsudemo shinshi teki na ore da~ Chuugoku: Jinkou Roshia: Menseki Chuugoku: -ichi ban aru/'Roshia:' -ichi ban da (Furansu: "Yabo ha sugu deshabaru geijutsu toka, wakatteru?") Amerika: Ore ga sekai de! Sekai ga ore ☆ sa! (Eifutsu ga nanka akireta kanji de i~tsu teru.) Amerika: "Maa maa minna! Ii tai kotoha kono sai oitoite! Tama ni ha ongaku de katari atte miru no mo iin ja nai ka? Douda? Zanshin daro? Un, ware nagara NICE IDEA! Sasuga ore! Yosh!!! Sabi ikuzo ~~!!" Min'na: Atsumae chaeba ☆ rengou! Barabara datte ☆ rengou! Toriaezu ha ☆ rengou! Hara wo saguri atte Uwabe dake ha yuugou ☆ Kyouen shite yuukou? Tama ni ha mina de kyouchou, yurugi nai kizuna Furansu: "Naante, aru wake nai daro~? Ttaku..." Igirisu: "Nai" Roshia: "Da yo ne~?" Amerika: "Subete ha ore no tame!!!" Amerika: Janku na sosu ga enerugi~ Chuugoku: Shoku ha watashi ni "makaseru aru!" Igirisu: "Maa... sono, are da..." Roshia: "Ufufufu~" Amerika: "Hamburger tabete ~ genki dasette!" Igirisu: "Deru ka!!!!" Furansu: Maa maa, minasan Shoku ni tsuite ha ittan oitoite Min'na: Te to te wo tori atte! Amerika: "Hiiteha, ore no tame daro!" Igirisu: "Ooooiiii!!" Furansu: "Oioi ..." Min'na: Itsumo toori ☆ shuugou! Fuman datte ☆ shuugou! Toriaezu ha shuugou ☆ Honjitsu no gidai ha? Moshikashite ☆ yuujou! Sorenari ni joujou? Chuugoku: "Jissai ha fukyouwaon moi itoko aru!" Amerika: "Souka? Nn...maa komaka ikoto ha kini sunnatte ☆" Igirisu: "Daitai sa, nande omae ga mein bokaru nanda yo?" Amerika: "Sorya, HERO no shukumei tteiu ka kimi nanka ni makase ran naitte iuka sekai ga ore wo motome terundayone?!" Igirisu: "AH!! Mou damare!!!" Furansu: "Oi oi... soko no o futari san Ore no soro wo jama shi nai de kure yo?" Chuugoku: "Watashi no dora to taiko ga you aru yo! Minna waka te nai aru ne..." Roshia: "Ufufufu... kimi mo ne?" Min'na: Atsumae chaeba ☆ rengou! Barabara datte ☆ rengou! Toriaezu ha ☆ rengou! Hara wo saguri atte Uwabe dake ha yuugou ☆ Kyouen shite yuukou? Chuugoku: "Nandakanda... igai to ware tachi umaku itteru aru ne?" Min'na: Tayori ni naru nakama! Roshia: "Hontou ni sou kanaa?" Amerika: "Ore koso NO.1!!!!" Furansu: "Kekkyoku soko kayo!" Igirisu: "Baka Baka!!!!!" Roshia: "Yappari ne? Ufufu" Chuugoku: "Kekkyoku kou naru aru ne..." Amerika: HA-!HAHAHAHA! |-| English= Everyone: Gathered in an alliance! Even apart we're an alliance! America: "I'll start when you start!~" Everyone: Going with the flow! England: Ah! England & France: Ah! England, France & China: Ah! England, France, China & Russia: Ah! America: Duruffu!!!~ France: From the Eiffel Tower- Ma cherie, Bonjour!My darling, hello! China: Blown by the golden sand- Dàjiā hǎo!~Hello everyone! Russia: You're like a Matryoshka- ЗдравствуйтеHello America: "From right here, Hello!"~ England: "I thought I told you to use the Queen's English!" America: "What!? What's the difference between English and American English?" England: I'm always acting in a gentlemanly way~ China: Population- Russia: Area- China & Russia: -It's the most! (France: "Don't impose things like unrefined art, understand?") America: I am the world! The world is me! (I feel amazed that something is said in English and French.) America: "Hey hey everyone! I have something to say right now! Wouldn't it be good to talk with music once in a while? How's that? Great right? Mm, it's my NICE IDEA! As expected of me! Okay!! Chorus, here we go!" Everyone: Gathered in an alliance! Even apart we're an alliance! For now we're an alliance! Feeling our courage! Appearing to be united! Seeming to be a friendship! Cooperating with each other once in a while! It's an unshakable bond! France: "That kind of thing wouldn't really happen right? Geez..." England: "Nope." Russia: "Right?" America: "Everything is for my sake!" America: Junk food is a source of energy!~ China: "If it's food, leave it to me aru!" England: Well..it..that is.. Russia: Ufufufu! America: Eating a hamburger will make you better! England: Go away!!!! France: Well well everyone, concerning the food, let's just set it aside for now~ Everyone: Joining hands together! America: "Eventually, everything is for my sake right?~" England: "Heeeey!" France: "Hey, hey...." Everyone: Always the same group! Even though we complain we're a group! For the time being we're a group! Today's agenda! Perhaps it's friendship? As it is is the greatest! China: "I wonder if being out of harmony is okay aru..." America: "Is that so? Hm.. well it's better not to worry about it!" England: "By the way, why are you the main singer?" America: "Well that's because being a HERO is my fate, I mean I have to protect the world, and besides, I couldn't leave something like that up to you right?" England: "Ah! Shut up!" France: "Hey hey! Those two are interrupting my solo!" China: "And my gong and drums too aru! Everyone is so divided..." Russia: "Ufufufu! Aren't you also?" Everyone: Gathered in an alliance! Even apart were an alliance! For now we're an alliance! Feeling our courage! Appearing to be united! Seeming to be a friendship! China: "Somehow....we're surprisingly good at this!" Everyone: We're all reliable friends! Russia: "I wonder if that's true?" America: "I am surely NO.1!!!!!" France: "So you're still with that after all!" England: "Idiot! Idiot!" Russia: "I knew it. Ufufu" China: "I knew it was going to end like this after all...." America: "Ha -! HAHAHAHA!!" Album This song was released on March 30, 2011, on the album Gakuen Hetalia Portable OP/ED Maxi Single, and it is the second track. Also on the album is Gakuen☆Festa. Trivia *This song was used in the trailer for the game released on the Otomate website on February 9, 2011. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Media